


One Dream, One Piece

by AeAe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeAe/pseuds/AeAe
Summary: Welcome to the Grand Line, where the plots are made-up and timelines don't matter. A non-linear series of snapshots retelling the story of the Straw Hats with the addition of an OC crew member.
Relationships: Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates & Original Character(s), Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Anemone

* * *

_**Anemone** _

* * *

"...what is this?"

Her nose was so scrunched it might as well have inverted into her face. The monstrosity before her forced her to question everything she had ever known— what had her life truly meant up to this point? What was her place in it all? Had she made the world a better place, or left it worse off? Where had her choices led her?

They led her here, apparently. Sitting in a perfectly comfortable chair, about to eat the most uncomfortable meal of her life because she was an _idiot_ who couldn't possibly say no to _that damn raccoon_.

Chopper's brows furrowed, furry as they already were. "It's good for you," he said, which was not an answer.

"Doubtful," she delicately replied. "Where is Sanji? Does he know you're doing this?"

"Of course he does!" The reindeer exclaimed, a hoof held to her face. "But Sanji is just as sick as you are, so he doesn't get to cook. Now eat it!"

Her hands refused to close around her spoon. She palmed at the utensil, the motion as useless as her protests. "No one else was available?"

With his hooves, she knew that Chopper couldn't have cooked. His absence only left so many possible chefs on the Merry, and she wouldn't trust any of them in the kitchen, let alone in the kitchen where there were also knives and fire and her poor, delicate stomach.

She paused, her stomach filling with dread at the most likely candidate of the... _thing_ on her plate. Was it supposed to be a sandwich or a salad? "Did... did Usopp make this?"

"I— uh, I supervised everything!"

 _So, that's a yes_.

"Are you tryna' kill me, doc?!" She howled. Her head thumped against her headboard as she threw it back, making Chopper fret around her. "Ow! Anything Usopp made is bound to be poison. No way am I eating it."

Chopper's hands moved to his hips. All three feet of him made quite the imposing figure as his doctorly presence pushed into her space. "I'm sure Luffy wouldn't mind helping me feed you, if you refuse to cooperate."

She blanched. Her fingers promptly fisted around her spoon— truly, it was a miracle. "No, no, I'm good. I'll eat."

"So eat."

He was eager and earnest— expectant. For all she could move them, her arms were no better than jelly. "I'm eating," she lied.

"Right," he said. His disapproval rolled over her in waves. "Fine. I'm getting Luffy."

"Please don't get Luffy—"

"Hey! Did you guys call my name?!"

This time, she wailed as her head thunked against the bed. "Noooo!"

" _Shishishi_..."

"Luffy," Chopper quickly interrupted. He used two hooves to take the large plate from the board across her lap, and turned towards their captain. "She's refusing to eat this, so—"

_Yoink!_

"—so... so... " the doctor trailed off, his attention on the empty plate in his grasp. There was a long silence, punctuating by one heavy _gulp_ from their captain, as Chopper processed the situation.

She was grinning. She should have known Luffy would help her, accidentally or not. "Hey, thanks! I owe you one."

"LUFFY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE HER EAT IT, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oi! You should have said so!" Luffy defended, standing with a casual slouch to his back despite Chopper's fury. One of his hands raised to pat his flat stomach. "It wasn't very good, anyway... Sanji should make something else! I want meat!"

"I second that idea!" she chirped enthusiastically.

Chopper's ears looked ready to steam. "Sanji is sick!"

"So what?!"

"So he can't cook for us! He has to stay in bed!"

"Oh," said Luffy with a finger up his nose. "Then who's making lunch?"

_"JUST GET OUT!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 03/03/21: This contents of this story are what you'll find on the label: "a non-linear series of snapshots retelling the story of the Straw Hats with the addition of an OC crew member". I started this series just for fun as a silly little divergence from my much larger projects, both fanfic and original, so the chapters are all very fluffy and information about the MC is sprinkled in as I come up with it. The plots are whatever I'm inspired by, so please feel free to leave suggestions of what stories you would like told, One Piece canon or otherwise. Thanks for reading! xo


	2. Tickseed

* * *

**_Tickseed_ **

* * *

"Can you untie me now?"

"No."

"What if I have to pee?"

"No."

"Alright, alright... but what if I have to poop?"

She could practically hear the bulging of the vein on the man's forehead. His hands were squeezing the metal of the gun in its holster, tense muscles barely restraining themselves from reacting or reaching out to her.

It was an effect she had so often with men, such as the burly one standing guard outside her room. She just couldn't help it if she was irresistible, she smugly considered.

"The next time you open your mouth, I'll cut out your tongue. Your bounty's worth the same either way."

She harrumphed in response, her lips kept firmly shut. Her arms hung limply above her head where they were tightly bound by rope and shackled to the ceiling. With a roll of her shoulders, she settled against the stone wall at her back with criss-crossed legs.

His loss, she thought. She was nothing if not a wonderful conversationalist, if she did say so herself— and she surely did, seeing as she'd practised with herself enough. At least Luffy seemed to think that she was funny.

Speaking of—

By her approximations, she had been gone for at least three hours. Nami would have been the first to notice her absence, so as long as their captain hadn't found any particularly dramatic shenanigans to get into... or as long as Zoro hadn't run off and gotten lost on his own, therefore needing his own rescue. Either way, her crew would come for her soon.

The air was too foul in the room to take a deep breath. She was surrounded by stone and dry air. Tickseed was budding through the cracks in the ground, eager to burst through the man-made structure to reclaim its territory. The gold of its petals was the only source of colour in the otherwise dreary keeping. She tilted forward, eager to catch a whiff of its pollen.

Boots suddenly echoed down from the hallway, the sound of their pounding against the floor accompanied by disgruntled cursing. She felt herself perk up in her seated position, careful not to strain too hard against her restraints as she leaned forward.

Outside her room, her guard stood to attention and moved to investigate. The muffled cursing continued as it rumbled its way closer to her room. A smile stretched across her face as she recognized the source.

Zoro had come for her!

"Zoro!" She immediately called out, straining forward against her bonds with unrestrained joy and a twinge of pain that she easily ignored. "Hey, Zoro! I'm in here!"

The thunderous boots paused, and then proceeded forward with a seemingly renewed vigor.

"Who are—"

Her guard's body hit the floor before he could get out the words. With a step, Zoro stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She blinked. She blinked again. "Wait, what do you mean? Aren't you here to rescue me?"

Zoro's cheeks began to warm. "What are you doing getting captured anyway?" Zoro grumbled as he approached her with a single sword in hand. "What's the point of you having a Devil Fruit if I'm still always saving your ass regardless?" He swung his sword towards her.

"My leg still hurts. I didn't feel like fighting anyone today," she replied with an unflinching shrug, trusting Zoro not to accidentally decapitate her. His sword sliced through her bonds easily even as he scoffed at her response. Her arms tumbled down to her sides without feeling as they were released, slapping her face on the way down. Her fingers were numb from being held above her head for so long. She could feel Zoro's eyes on her as she shook them out before his hand gripped beneath her armpit and hoisted her unceremoniously to her feet.

"Do you know the way out of here?" He asked, quickly returning his hands to himself at her disdainful look.

She sighed heavily. "So you really are just lost. You only found me by chance."

Zoro's face was flushed and turned pointedly away from her. "I—I'm not lost, obviously I'm here to rescue you— a little gratitude would be nice—"

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, passing him with a bored wave of her hand. "Thank you, Mr. Samurai. You're very impressive, Mr. Samurai. But we won't find our way out just by standing here."

Zoro joined her in the hallway with a series of inaudible mutters that almost sounded like curses. "See if I rescue you again anytime soon, you shitty tree."

She barked a laugh.

* * *

"Perennial tickseed thrives in the poorest of soil, provided it drains well. With slender stems and bright yellow-orange blossoms, tickseed is a low-maintenance, sun-lover that performs beautifully in mixed beds and borders." (Schiller, Nan. "17 Temperate Flowering Perennials That Will Grow Almost Anywhere", Gardener's Path, 2019)


	3. Cochlearia

* * *

_**Cochlearia** _

* * *

Unblinking eyes stared resolutely into the moving waters below. A sturdy fishing pole was firmly encased in her grasp, and pinned between her legs for good measure. There was _no way_ any fish would be getting past her.

Now, if some dumb fish could just get itself caught on her hook already…

_Fishing was so freaking boring._

"I hate this," she loudly declared, ready to drop her rod and forget about it all.

"Boo!" Luffy and Usopp chorused, turning to her with matching thumbs-down.

"That wasn't even ten minutes!" Usopp claimed, but she did not believe him. Usopp was a notorious liar and could be trusted for nothing.

She let him know this by scoffing in his face. "Fishing is just— it's what? It's just sitting here and looking at the water? I thought you guys said this would be fun."

"That's not the fun part!" Luffy swiftly interjected. "The fun part is when you catch the fish, and it's really big! And then you get to eat it!"

"I don't even like fish," she said with her nose in the air. "Fish stink."

Usopp was already shaking his head. "You've lived on an island your whole life— how can you not like fish?"

" _Shishishi_ ," chuckled Luffy. "I don't care, that just leaves more for me to eat!"

"You can catch it yourself, then." With that she stood, depositing her fishing rod against the deck without any particular care. "I guess I'll go see what Zoro's doing, since you guys are being so boring."

Luffy had already jumped up before she could take a step away and was frowning in her face. "Hey, I'm not boring!"

"Well prove it, then!"

"Alright, I will!" Luffy stood tall with his hands on his hips. Loudly, he announced, "Usopp! We're going to fire the cannon!"

Usopp jumped to his feet with a whoop, and the two boys were running off to retrieve whatever cannon balls the ship had in storage before she could get in a word.

"Are we really going to need cannons?" she asked upon their return, Luffy hauling a crate of cannonballs while Usopp feigned his assistance.

"Of course we are! We're pirates and pirates use cannons!"

She heaved a sigh. It was not the first time she would wonder just what she had gotten into by agreeing to join Luffy's ridiculous pirate crew, and she assumed it would not be the last.

The boys swung the cannon out to face a distant rocky landmass, and loaded the cannon with a single ball. Without bothering to aim, Luffy was first to fire the cannon. The ship quaked below them as the cannonball shot out to the sea with a resounding boom.

" _Shishishi_ ," laughed Luffy with a rub against the back of his neck. "That was way off."

"Hey, what's so loud down there?" Zoro called from the top deck. His eyes were still full of sleep where his head popped up into view.

Usopp was already readying the next shop as Luffy responded, "Cannon firing practice!"

_Boom!_

She whistled as the rock formation was solidly blasted into half by Usopp's first shot. Smoke billowed up into the air as the pieces of it rained down into the water below.

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed. "You hit that thing on your first try!"

Usopp stood so tall he might as well have bent backwards, his nose high in the air with pride. "What else would you expect from an expert marksman such as myself? What do you think? Aren't you impressed?"

Luffy was eager to nod along. "You bet!"

Even she was nodding. She clapped politely for her new crew-mate. "That may or may not have been pretty cool," she admitted. Usopp managed to stand even taller from her praise. "Do you think I could give it a try?"

"No way!" Usopp said, at the same time Luffy shouted an eager, "Heck, yeah!"

"I'm getting mixed signals here," she said as she pointed between the two of them. "But I'm pretty sure that Captain's words overrule gunman's, so nyeh!" She stuck her tongue out at Usopp.

" _Get out here you damn pirates!"_ came a sudden shout, followed by the loud crash of splintering wood

The Straw Hats exchanged confused glances as they looked around for the source. Luffy was the first to realize that it came from the opposite end of the Going Merry, and quickly raced out to meet it. Abandoning their cannon, she dragged Usopp to follow after Luffy.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Luffy was shouting from the top level, his gaze fixed downwards. "Who are you?"

Peering over the balcony, she caught sight of a dark-haired man with a large kanji tattoo across his cheek. His eyes were hidden by dark purple sunglasses as he waved a large sword around. With his sword held above his head, he yelled, "You guys think that you can kill my partner?!"

"Woah!" she jumped out of the way as the man swung his sword, slicing through the banister she stood behind. Usopp screeched loudly as she shoved him further behind her. Below them, Luffy had jumped into the air to avoid the swordsman's blow.

"Stop wrecking our ship!" hollered Luffy. He grabbed onto the man's face with both hands and threw him backwards against the nearest wall. A crack sounded out, though whether it was the splintering of wood or the man's back was difficult to tell.

"That seemed counter-productive," she sighed at the potential damage as Zoro stepped through the door behind her. He approached the edge in silence, levelling a critical eye on the sloppy cut through their banister.

"Hm?" said Zoro as he eyed the man laid out on the floor below them. "What are you doing here, Johnny?"

Upon hearing his name, 'Johnny' righted himself onto his knees to look up at Zoro. "What? Big Bro? It's you!" He scrambled to his feet as he spoke. "Why are you on a pirate ship?! What's going on around here?!"

 _That's right_ , she thought. Zoro had been a bounty hunter before Luffy looped him into joining the crew. If she had to guess, the same could be said about Johnny.

"Relax," Zoro said with surprising authority. "Where's Yosaku?"

Johnny looked to deflate at Zoro's words. "That's the thing, bro— you've got to help us."

Zoro was quick to jump down to meet him, and she was just as fast to join him. Peering over the railing, she spotted a small ship tied off to the edge of the Going Merry. A weakly groaning man was laid out of the deck with bloody bandages wrapped over his chest and blood trailing from his mouth and nose.

Johnny was crying as they looked down at his companion. "Yosaku's sick," he confessed. Zoro gave him a consoling pat on the back, but said nothing.

The silence stretched.

"Oh, do I have to be the one to say it?" she asked the others. She pointed a finger to her chest as she looked around her, processing their lack of action. "Am I the responsible one now? ...so weird." Shaking her head, she shoved Zoro closer to the railing. "Go get the pale guy already, and bring him onto the ship."

Luffy intervened with a shout, his rubber arms already rocketing towards Yosaku. With naive glee, he shouted, "I got it!"

"No, Luffy, wait—"

Long arms had already wrapped around the weakened man, and with a solid yank, he had joined them on the deck of the Going Merry.

"Seriously? How am I the responsible one now?" She looked towards the sky for answers as she listened to the crash landing of Yosaku into the hardwood. Zoro took on the responsibility of smacking Luffy upside the head for his carelessness, and the impact thunked solidly as Luffy shouted in outrage. "Come on, dummies. Let's at least get the guy a blanket."

She turned to Luffy with her hands on her hips. "Luffy, you're not supposed to manhandle people when they're bleeding from unknown injuries," she scolded with a wagging finger. "You might get blood on you, and that's super gross."

"That's what you're worried about? Blood being gross?" asked Zoro with a shake of his head.

"Well— it is," she stubbornly refuted. She walked away with her nose high in the air. "This is above my pay grade—"

"— _no one is paying you_ —"

"—so I'm going to go get Nami. I think she holds the only brain cell on this ship."

However, looking up, Nami was already there, wearing a pleased smile as she overheard the unexpected praise. She eagerly gestured for Nami to join them as Johnny began describing Yosaku's injuries.

"He was fine until just a few days ago," he explained with a wobbling lip. "Full of life! And now he keeps fainting, and he's really pale! I have no idea what's causing it..." Johnny raised a hand to cover his eyes as he continued, moved to tears by his own tale. "His teeth have been falling out, and one of his old wounds started bleeding again… he's just been getting worse and worse every day, I didn't know what to do…"

"... so I thought, maybe we could just rest on that little island for a while, but then…" Johnny grit his teeth, clearly reliving the moment. "...but then! A cannonball came flying from this ship!"

_Oh…. oh nooooooooo..._

Beside her, Luffy and Usopp wore similar looks of horror on their faces. As one, the trio straightened their spines and bowed deeply before Johnny and Yosaku. "We're very sorry!"

Johnny sniffled as he lowered his hand away from his face. "Sorry isn't good enough," he said. His hand clenched into a tight fist over Yosaku's chest. "Isn't that right, bro?! Partner!"

"The guy would have kicked the bucket with or without our help, what's his problem?" she muttered from the side of her mouth.

"Big Bro," Johnny called to Zoro, the swordsman standing over his shoulder. "Give it to me straight… is Yosaku gonna die?"

"You're so dumb," Nami announced as she joined the group.

"Watch it!" Zoro hastily replied.

Without another word, Nami dropped to her knees next to Yosaku's prone form. She pulled by his eyelid and yanked his tongue from his mouth. "Usopp, Luffy," she called. Both boys stood to attention, guilty tears still streaming down their faces. "We have some limes in storage."

There was a pause where neither of them moved, and Nami turned sharply over her shoulder. "What are you doing? Get moving, now!"

Luffy and Usopp scrambled into action so quickly that they ran into each other repeatedly, and upon reaching the doorway they had to wrestle to get past until they fell through together in a heap. However, only a minute later they somehow managed to return, barrel of limes in hand and having miraculously managed to not further destroy their shiny new ship.

"You'll have to squeeze the lime juice into his mouth," Nami instructed them as she stood back from Yosaku. The boys were quick to comply, crouching over his prone form and beginning to squeeze limes over his opened mouth.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked with a wrinkled nose, thinking about how sticky Yosaku's face would be by the end of Luffy and Usopp's treatment, not to mention how disgusting the floor of the deck would be.

"He has scurvy," Nami solemnly explained. "If we weren't too late, he should be fine in a few days."

Johnny's hands locked around Nami's upper arm. He shook her vigorously as he shouted, "Really, Big Sis?! Really?! Thank you, Big Sis!"

She stifled a laugh into her palm as she watched Nami's twitching eyebrow. Johnny was speckling her with his spit as he yelled. Finally, Nami planted a hand against Johnny's face and pushed him away from her with a grimace.

"Please, don't call me that," Nami said. "It sounds so dumb."

"Besides—" the redhead continued. "I didn't do anything special. Scurvy used to be a hopeless disease that plagued sailors, and nowadays we just know how to deal with it. In the past, they couldn't store enough fruits and vegetables, but we know better now."

Luffy had begun to shove the limes directly into Yosaku's mouth, and Usopp was quick to join him until the man's cheeks bulged with green citrus fruit. She winced as Luffy tried to wedge them in further with his palm. Yosaku predictably began to choke, but the duo had already turned their attention onto Nami.

"Wow! You're so smart!" said Luffy in awe. "You're like… a doctor!"

"I told you she was smart," Usopp smugly added, as though he had actually done something worth bragging about.

Nami's face was rapidly becoming ferocious. "You guys are _morons_!" she yelled. "Every sailor should know about scurvy! It's just common sense!"

She whistled innocently. She _totally_ knew all about scurby. _Duh._

Bits of green swarmed the air as Yosaku spat out a handful of limes. The group watched as he sat up with bleary eyes and a dull expression on his face.

"Huh?" gasped Nami as Yosaku jumped up with Johnny and began dancing in a circle, the two chanting 'hooray' over and over as they spun.

Meanwhile, her eyes were on the scattered bits of citrus across the deck. "Gross," she added. "Why don't you clean up after yourselves before you start dancing? Heathens."

Nami had other thoughts. Her teeth seemed sharper than usual as she shouted, "You can't heal that quickly!"

The dancing fools swung to a stop. "Allow us to introduce ourselves," the two men said together, the line said with a confidence that could only be brought on by many practice-runs.

"The name's Johnny—"

"—yeah, we already got that—"

"—and I'm Yosaku!"

"—should you _really_ be smoking right now?"

"And together, we're the Baddest Pirates Hunting Duo in the world!"

"—so, like, you're the worst?"

"Stop interrupting," growled Zoro as he shoved her head down.

Unfettered by the short girl's disruptions to their over-rehearsed introduction, Johnny continued. "Big Bro Zoro there used to be one of us," he claimed.

Zoro smirked smugly at his words.

"Glad to make your acquaintance," finished Yosaku.

"It's a small world," said Zoro as he strode confidently towards the pair of pirate hunters. "Never thought I'd see you guys again."

"If you think you're surprised— "

"—we never imagined that Pirate Hunter Zoro would become a pirate himself!"

"Do they always finish each other's sentences?" she wondered aloud.

"How romantic," Nami mused beside her.

That was when Yosaku face-planted into the floor, his skin the same sickly-pale tone it had been when he first arrived. Johnny and Zoro were staring at his collapsed form with matching dumb looks on their faces.

"H-hey, partner?!" yelped Johnny.

She sighed and smacked a hand over her face. "Alright, alright. Let's just put the weirdo to bed already before he gets any more of his gross blood all over the place."

Thirty minutes later, the Straw Hat Pirates plus Johnny sat solemnly in the kitchen of the Going Merry. Johnny had elected to stand, while Zoro sat on the floor with his swords stacked in front of him. She sat next to Nami as the redhead leaned over an open journal, her chin propped up on her Luffy was quiet as he garbled up the bowl of bread before him.

It was Nami that finally broke the silence, her pen pausing against the pages of her journal. "This is a good lesson for you," she said as her eyes raised to Luffy.

Zoro nodded sagely. "Yup, this is the kind of trouble you run into when you face a life on the sea."

"Which means," Usopp continued. "When we're at sea, we have to be thinking about how we can get the right amount of nutrients from little food."

Nami nodded. Her voice was hard as she said, "It's absolutely necessary that someone on a ship knows how to do things like that."

Luffy didn't pause in his eating. His teeth took out a large chunk of bread before he opened his mouth, crumbs flying out as he did. "It's necessary?" he repeated.

Her eyes followed a crumb as it flew past the table and to the floor. She was _not_ cleaning that.

"Right!" exclaimed Luffy. He jumped up in his excitement of his realization. "That means we need a cook! Let's go find one!"

Usopp was the first to join him. "I'm in!" he said with a raised fist. "That's a great idea! We'll have good food even when we're out at sea!"

"Maybe we could even eat something other than fish," she chimed in.

"That's right!" said Luffy with a laugh.

"You guys are looking for a cook, huh?" Johnny interrupted with a knowing nod of his head. "I know just the place to find one. This place— the food will blow your mind."

Luffy jumped towards him eagerly. "Perfect! Let's go right now! Where to?"

"Consider yourselves warned, this place is close to the Grand Line," Johnny replied. His eyes swung towards Zoro, and there were no doubts that his next warning was meant for him. "I've heard a lot of rumours lately that a certain _hawk-eyed_ man eats there."

Zoro noticeably perked up at his words. She wondered what was so exciting about men with bird eyes.

"Set a course," Johnny dramatically continued. "North north east! Our destination is…"

"The Sea Restaurant: Baratie!"


	4. Wolfsbane

* * *

_**Wolfsbane** _

* * *

The party was absolutely _howling_.

Wolves danced around her, bathed in firelight as they all moved as one in a continuous circle around the bonfire. Two wolves ahead of her, Luffy had one armed wrapped over Usopp’s shoulder while the other held meat. Chopper was shaking his little butt right in front of her as he pranced around. She was warmed by the feeling of eyes on her back— the members of the crew that hadn’t joined in were watching them all fondly.

“My beautiful rose!” a voice called seconds before her left hand was captured by a familiar blond chef. “Could I have the honour of having your hand for a dance, _mademoiselle_?”

She laughed and let him pull her away from the bonfire. “I’m all yours, blondie.”

“YOU’RE TOO KIND!” Sanji swooned with hearts in his eyes, wiggling his body back and forth for a moment. In a heartbeat, he had transformed back into his suave self and swept her into his arms. 

“I don’t know if this is the right kind of dance,” she pointed out as Sanji held her body close to his. Around them, the beat of the drums pounded quickly— far faster than the pace of Sanji’s feet as he led them in a waltz.

“I’m dancing to the beat of our hearts, my love!”

She shook her head with a fondly exasperated laugh. “Sure, sure.”

Two hands planting themselves on her hips was the only warning she received before she was being lifted from behind. “Woah!”

“Don’t take advantage of the good mood to be a pervert, you shitty cook,” grumbled Zoro from below her. He had lifted her clean over his head and out of Sanji’s grasp.

Sanji was already seething. “How dare you handle a lady like that, you brute! And I’ll have you know, that was totally consensual!” 

Seeing Sanji’s leg begin to rise to kick the green-haired swordsman, she decided her presence was no longer necessary and elected to make a tidy exit. She quickly dissolved into hundreds of loose flowers in Zoro’s grip, scattering over the two arguing boys who continued without a care for the beautiful petals stuck to their hair.

She reformed by the newest member of their crew: the Devil Child herself. She had plucked the drink from Robin’s hands even before her petals had finished melding back into her shape. Robin smiled at her arrival, unbothered by the theft of her alcohol.

“What do you think?” she asked.

“I think a lot of things,” Robin daintily replied. “You’ll have to elaborate, if you’re looking for something specific.”

She smiled at the woman, responding simply: “Camping, duh,” before downing half of Robin’s remaining drink. She passed back the bottle with an innocent grin.

“It’s quite different from what I’m used to,” admitted the dark-haired woman as she accepted her used beverage without blinking. “My line of work has always required stealth.”

“You won’t find much of that around here,” she responded with a small snort, her eyes drifting towards their rambunctious Captain as he looped Nami into joining the bonfire dance. “I’ve never known the Straw Hats to be the quiet sort.”

Robin chuckled lightly at her words. “No, you certainly don't seem that way.”

“You get used to it,” she advised with a small pat to Robin’s knees. “It’s best to embrace it, really.” She straightened to her full height and offered Robin her hand and a smile. “Dance with us?” She nodded her head towards Sanji and Zoro, the two men still engaged in a heated scrap. “Even those dummies are doing it, so you have to say yes.”

“How can I say no to that?” With a smile, Robin took her hand and allowed her to pull her to her feet. “I’d be glad to dance with you, Miss Botanist.” 

Robin allowed herself to be pulled towards the circling dancers, the heat of the bonfire warming them as the two girls joined the fray. Catching sight of them, Luffy cheered eagerly and tugged them along to join their group of dancers. 

Their hands still entwined, Robin looked towards her dance partner with a wondrous smile. “Is it always like this?” 

“Nah,” she honestly replied. She grinned brightly as she spun Robin around, enjoying the older woman’s infectious laughter. “Sometimes, it’s even better.”


	5. Nightcap

* * *

**_Nightcap_ **

* * *

There had always been something peaceful about the night watch.

Maybe it was just the absence of Luffy's jeering or cheering or general ruckus-making. It was the absence of fighting and laughter, of feet running across the deck or Sanji puttering in the kitchen. Maybe it was just the lack of Franky's distinct 'Ow!' puncturing the air every five minutes.

Or maybe it was just the way that the waves themselves seemed to lull to sleep, lapping quietly against the side of the Thousand Sunny. The silence left her alone with the stars and the moon and her thoughts, resting alone in the Crow's Nest with a blanket across her lap.

While originally intended to be a comfortable place to rest and watch the seas, it had not taken long for her to take over the room with an ever-growing collection of potted plants. Flowers bloomed in every corner, and vibrant green ivy curled along the windows. Even Usopp had contributed to the impromptu greenhouse, leaving a particularly aggressive Venus Flytrap with a penchant for human flesh among the collection.

There were rarely arguments when she volunteered to take the night shift, and that night had been no exception— so it was a surprise when just after midnight, she heard the unmistakable sound of someone climbing the ladder to join her. A moment later, a blond head of hair popped into view, followed by two mugs held in one hand by their handles.

"Sanji?" she called as the rest of his body came into view, the cook managing to climb off the ladder one-handed with his usual effortless grace. "What are you doing here?"

"It's officially Valentine's Day," Sanji happily replied. He approached with a mug held out to her, and she eagerly took it to discover it was a cup of hot chocolate. "I couldn't let you stay up here alone, knowing that."

She smiled up at him, and gestured for him to join her in sitting by the window. "We both know that I've made my feelings on that particular dumb holiday pretty clear. You're lucky I'm thirsty, otherwise I'd throw this delicious hot beverage right in your face."

"I don't doubt it for a moment," Sanji replied, although they both knew it wasn't true. He took a seat beside her with a smooth smile. "Consider it your gift to me, then. Do me the favour of letting me sit with you tonight."

"You're a goof," she fondly responded with a shake of her head. "You can sit anywhere you'd like. Who am I to stop a pirate?"

"A pirate," said Sanji, smiling knowingly.

She hummed. "Touché. Since I'm a pirate, maybe I should throw something in your face, after all."

Sanji wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Make it your own, and you've got a deal," he suggested with a wink.

"You're an idiot," she replied. Rolling her eyes, she reached out to palm Sanji's face and gave him a shove backwards. He moved easily with a laugh, not spilling a drop of his hot chocolate. "Keep it up, and I'll send you to bed."

"Not alone, I hope?"

" _Sanji_."

"Because I assure you, I can definitely _keep it up_ —"

The peace of the night air was broken by a shout, followed by a loud crash as a body smashed through one of the Crow's Nest windows. Zoro snapped awake from where he slept on the deck below, standing with a startled grunt and a sword in hand. Usopp yelped from somewhere below deck, followed by echo of Nami's hollered 'shut up!'.

Sanji was laughing when he hit the water.


	6. Rose

* * *

**_Rose_ **

* * *

" _Ooooooi!_ Come back!"

"Would you just leave me alone already?!" She shouted, flabbergasted by the ongoing pursuit as she led the way through the trees outside her village. She knew the forest better than anyone else on the island, and her bare feet didn't hesitate over the dirt below. "I don't want to join your stupid crew!"

"My crew isn't stupid!" came the indignant response. The hairs prickled on the back of her neck as the sound of the boy's voice proved just how close he had gotten. "My crew is awesome! We're going to sail the Grand Line and I'm gonna become King of the Pirates! You should join us!"

She would have scoffed aloud, if she wasn't so focused on maintaining her hurried pace as she ducked under branches. _They're awesome, huh,_ she mused. His crew couldn't have been that great— she had only seen him with two other people, and every Pirate Captain she had ever seen brought a way bigger posse than that. Neither of them had managed to keep up with the two of them, anyway.

Fingers grazed the back of her shirt before a rubber arm wrapped around her waist—

_"Woah!"_

Instantly, her upper half dissolved into a flurry of colourful flowers. The flowers scattered behind her as her legs continued running forwards unimpeded. "You'll have to do better than that," she tittered.

As her body began to reform outside of his grip, she heard the boy sputter out, "So cool!" through a mouthful of petals.

She couldn't help it—

"Right?!" She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes shining with mirth. He was still right behind her, his clothes now dotted with delicate petals. "I wish I could say the same about your creepy arms!"

" _Shishishi!_ I'm just a rubber man!" He laughed as he swiped his arms towards her again. More prepared for it this time, his hand passed through her stomach without resistance. Orange petals, the same shade as her shirt, stuck in the gaps between his fingers. "Woah! Am I holding your stomach now?"

"Don't be stupid!" she said—

And then she promptly tripped over an upended root, her attention too focused on the boy behind her rather than the trail ahead. He let her fall, and she hit the ground face-first to the sound of his laughter.

" _Shishishi_ , you're pretty dumb!"

She righted herself with a huff, and glared sharply at the boy and his straw hat. "Being rude doesn't make me want to join your lame crew. I don't get your strategy, here."

"I don't have a strategy," he said dumbly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that much was obvious. Why would you even want me in your crew? You don't even know my name."

"What is it, then?" he asked.

"That's not the point," she responded with a scowl. "You don't know anything about me, besides the fact that I ate the Ueki Ueki no Mi."

"I didn't know that," he denied with a shake of his head. "I just thought you looked cool as a tree!"

She grinned at the compliment— she did look pretty cool as a tree. "That can't possibly be enough of a reason to want someone to join your crew."

"Why not?"

"Well—" she paused. "I don't have a good answer to that, actually."

The boy grinned, his wide smile taking up most of his face. "Then you should just join my crew!"

"You're dumb," she announced. "I'll join your stupid crew on one condition."

"ALRIGHT!" he cheered, his hands tossed high into the air. "Now turn into a tree again!"

"Oi. I haven't told you what the condition is yet, dummy," she responded with another roll of her eyes— anymore of it, and she might get dizzy. She crossed her arms across her chest and tried to look taller than she really was. "I want flowers."

"Flowers?" he repeated. His arms were still held into the air, his joy unimpeded by her lack of reception. "That's easy! I can get you lots of flowers, no problem!"

She blinked. She blinked again. "It's that easy?"

"Sure!" was his fast reply, smile endlessly bright and his head nodding furiously. "I'm gonna sail the whole Grand Line, so I'm sure we'll find tonnes of flowers! You can have as many as you want!"

"Deal," she quickly said, and stuck out a hand for her new captain to take before he could change his mind. "As long as I can have as many plants as I want, I'll join your crew."

His hand wrapped around hers, his grip tight and his smile brighter than anything she had ever seen. " _Shishishi!_ Deal! Now will you be a tree again?"

"One more thing," she said, and laughed when his grin turned into a pout.

"You already said 'deal'! We shook on it, like men!" He shook her hand, still encased in his own, pointedly up and down.

"You're right," she promptly agreed. "I just don't know your name, is all."

"Oh!" he shouted. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"You mentioned that part," she pointed out with an amused smile. "Funny how that came before the name."

Luffy laughed, his eyes closed with the force of his smile. "Shishishi! I guess I forgot!"

"My captain is dumb," she lamented, her words betrayed by her own twinkling eyes. "Nice to formally meet you. My name is—"

* * *

"TERRA!"

With wide eyes and an innocent whistle, she poked her head over the railing to meet Nami's rage. "Yes, Nami dearest?"

The redhead was seething, her tightened fists raised and wagging at the girl above. "Why is there a tree in the bathroom!?"

"I have no idea what you mean," she innocently replied. "There's always been trees in the bathroom."

"I MEAN THE ONE IN THE SHOWER, IDIOT!"

"My babies need water!" she cried, and pointed towards the front of the ship where Luffy was napping against the masthead. "Take it up with Luffy if you've got a problem! He says I can have as many plants as I want!"

Nami mimed strangling her. "We're surrounded by water! The shower is for people, not plants!"

"I can't hear you over the sound of our captain's orders," she sang in response, and rolled back over to lie on the deck. "I'm busy photosynthesizing now, let's talk later!"

Thunderous steps pounded up the stairs, and Terra rolled to her feet with a yelp as Nami and her swinging fists came into view. "DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT, HUH?! OI— GET BACK HERE, YOU WEED!"


	7. Mariposa

* * *

_**Mariposa** _

* * *

“I’m gonna die.”

“Stop it,” scolded Nami, her grip tight on the younger girl’s elbow as she tugged her along. “You’re being dramatic.”

“Why aren’t you telling _him_ that?” she whined, her arm flopping in the direction of Chopper, who was being dragged on the sled behind Zoro. “Why doesn’t he have to walk?”

“Chopper is covered in fur, and last I checked, you weren’t.”

“I’m _wilting_ , Nami!”

The redhead levelled her with an unamused look. “You’re not a real flower, dumbass, and even if you were, there are plenty of plants that manage to thrive in the heat. You shouldn’t be any different.”

Terra’s feet stopped in the sand. Her eyes were wide as she gawked at the navigator. “Nami, you’re a genius!”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” the woman grunted, still trying to pull Terra along.

“You’ll hate me less when you realize that you don’t have to listen to my complaining,” she said. At her words, Nami turned around just in time to see Terra dissolve into hundreds of desert mariposa lilies that scattered along the backs of their crewmates with the wind. 

Upon realization, Nami’s jaw dropped. “You lazy shit.”

“Huh? Where’d the flowers come from?” asked Luffy as he pulled an orange flower from his hat.

Zoro was unruffled despite the flowers in his hair. “Where do you think?”

“No fair,” whined Usopp, holding a flower in the palm of his hand. “Why doesn’t Terra have to walk?”

“These aren’t native to Alabasta,” Vivi exclaimed, studying the flowers stuck to her sleeve with wonder in her wide eyes. “How long can she stay like this?”

“As long as she wants, unfortunately,” bitterly explained Nami. “But only if she has something to grow back from, so don’t toss away those flowers.”

“Oh!” gasped Vivi as she frantically began to collect the flowers from her clothes. “I’ll take good care of them, then!”

“Vivi-san has such a kind heart!” Sanji swooned, his body swaying. He had already collected all the flowers on his person into a bouquet, and he held them to his chest protectively. 

“She’ll be fine as long as one of us still has a flower, so don’t worry about it so much,” Nami explained to the blue-haired princess with a put-upon scowl, flicking a flower off of herself to the sand below. “She’ll be lucky if I don’t leave all of her behind to teach that lazy-ass a lesson, though…”

“It’s fine,” Luffy decided. “I can carry her.”

“We’re _all_ carrying her, idiot.”

* * *

“Stop it!” Nami screamed, her voice hoarse and watery with tears. “No!”

Beside her, Luffy’s rubbery arms were wrapped around his body as he pushed forwards, kept in place by the stake driven through his palms. He strained with the effort of trying to detach his hands from his body, grunts filling the air alongside the terrible creak of snapping rubber.

“Stop it, Luffy!” she screamed over and over, her eyes tightly closed and head turned away from the sight of her captain. “You’re scaring me! Stop it! You’re going to be torn apart!” 

“ _ARGGGHH!_ I don’t care!” he shouted in response. “I have to tell Sanji about what Pudding is really like!”

The snap of his arms as they began to tear apart overcame the air, louder than either of their screaming. 

Nami was crying, her head shaking rapidly back and forth. “No! Don’t do it, Luffy!” 

“I’m almost there! _Ouch, ouch!_ ”

“Damn, he’s really reckless,” they heard their guard say. “Hey, girl!”

“What?!” Nami yelled, her tears erased by a look of fury. “I’m busy here!”

Looking at her dumbly, the guard responded, “Mama told me to get Lola’s location out of you during the night, fa. So just say it now, fa.”

Nami glared at the man and tried to speak above the straining of Luffy’s wrists. “No! I would never betray my friend!” 

“Okay, then I’m going to torture you, fa,” the guard added as he began to walk away. 

Unbeknownst to the group, a solitary orange lily began floating to the ground from above.

“Hey!” Nami screeched. “Don’t say things like that so casually!”

Returning with a bowgun, the guard said, “I’m going to shoot you every five seconds until you’re ready to share, fa.”

“Wh— what are you talking about?!” Nami stammered, her eyes wide and her heart racing in her chest. “That’ll kill me!”

“Then just come clean, fa!”

“Screw you, warthead! I’m not going to let you do that!” Luffy loudly interjected with a look of pure fury on his face. He turned to Nami and said, “It’ll be okay, Nami! I’ll break my arms in five seconds!”

“What?!” screamed Nami, her tears renewing. “Don’t do that either!”

Together, Luffy and the guard shouted, “Don’t be a baby!”

Nami looked up as a flash of orange caught her eye to spot a beautiful stemless lily descending towards them from the ceiling. It fluttered slowly into place atop their guard’s head.

He looked up, “Huh?”

_“Giant Jack: Hammer!”_

Thousands of flowers burst from atop his head like a tidal wave. They moved with an unnatural wind, and swiftly came together to form two large pillars, that grew to a torso, and arms, a head, until before them stood a vine monster as tall as the room, petals raining from its limbs like a waterfall. 

"SO COOL!" shouted Luffy.

With a low rumble, one of its arms dropped down atop the guard, devouring the large man completely and pummelling him into the ground. The mass of its body gathered, forcing more and more pressure onto the guard before the monster burst into a cascade of petals and pollen, leaving the unconscious man tangled in an enormous, twisted fist.

Terra stood before them in the aftermath, a cheerful smile on her face and a crown of lilies atop her head. “Hey, losers,” she greeted with a wave, careless of the pollen raining upon her clothes. “Do anything dumb without me?”

* * *

"During years when temperature and rainfall is right, silky, deep-orange to yellow-orange, three-petaled flowers appear. In an umbel-like cluster on top of short stems bloom 1-6 handsome bell-shaped, vermilion, orange, or yellow flowers. Each flower has a large, dark spot at the base." (Lady Bird Johnson Wildflower Center. "Calochortus kennedyi", Plant Database, 2008)

**Author's Note:**

> 03/03/21: This contents of this story are what you'll find on the label: "a non-linear series of snapshots retelling the story of the Straw Hats with the addition of an OC crew member". I started this series just for fun as a silly little divergence from my much larger projects, both fanfic and original, so the chapters are all very fluffy and information about the MC is sprinkled in as I come up with it. The plots are whatever I'm inspired by, so please feel free to leave suggestions of what stories you would like told, One Piece canon or otherwise. Thanks for reading! xo


End file.
